Moonlight Shadow
by Anga27
Summary: Mon rêve est simple, je veux voir le monde trembler autour de moi, être le cauchemar de tous les citoyens. Je suis le plus fou le plus machiavélique et clairvoyant. Le génie du mal, le plus grand psychopathe que le monde n'est jamais connue. Je suis le Joker. [ Version Ledger ] [ Fic très sombre ]
1. PROLOGUE

**Titre** : Moonlight Shadow

 **OC** : Joker.

 **Résumé** : Mon rêve est simple, je veux voir le monde trembler autour de moi, être le cauchemar de tous les citoyens. Je suis le plus fou le plus machiavélique et clairvoyant. Le génie du mal, le plus grand psychopathe que le monde n'est jamais connue. Je suis le Joker.

 **Annotation** : Mais qui est donc le Joker ?

Ce clown est dépeint comme un personnage très intelligent, maître du crime. Initialement introduit comme un psychopathe avec un sens déformé et sadique de l'humour, ce personnage est un farceur maladroit, tout ce qui l'intéresse est le crime, l'arachide, le chaos et s'amuser. Il prends un sadique plaisir de torturer ses victimes avant de les tuer lorsque le moment d'd'amusement pend fin.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire se déroulera après le dernier Batman, The Dark Knight Rise, et on retrouvera le Joker, puisque, ce sera lui le personnage principal en plus de mon OC.

 **ATTTENTION** : Cette fic est très très sombre, il y aura dès passage violents, des meurtres, du sang enfin vous avez compris l'idée… Comparée à celle que j'ai écrit " Aimy face au Joker " celle ci sera bien plus dark ;)

 **Un dernier mot :** Dans cette fic, vous aller rentrer dans la peau du Joker. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Essayons de rentrer dans la peau d'un personnage fou pour changer, non ? :)

Voilà vous êtes prévenu ! À vos risques et périls haha !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE.**

Une explosion. Deux exposions, suivit d'une succession. Mon rire aigu accompagna les flammes. J'étais comme une pénombre qui avançait au beau milieu des flammes, laissant derrière moi la désolation et la ruine. KADABOM ! Le bruit que je préférait le plus au monde. Une douce mélodie qui ravissait grandement à mes oreilles, me rendant d'humeur euphorique.

Qui suis-je ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir qui je suis ? Et si nous jouons à un petit jeu pour commencer humm ? une devinette. Oui, une devinette. C'est bien les devinettes. Très amusant, cela me rappel des souvenirs… je commence.

« Mon premier possède de larges cicatrices, donnant ainsi à ce visage, un sourire permanent.

Mon second sont deux qualités rares qui me complètent, folie et génie du mal.

Mon troisième, aussi imprévisible que je puisse être, je suis capable de faire exploser un immeuble en deux secondes. »

Mon tout est... ? Vous donnez votre langue au chat hein ? hummmm. Mon pseudo est court, mais significatif.

Mon rêve est simple, je veux voir le monde trembler autour de moi, être le cauchemar de tous les citoyens. Je suis le plus fou le plus machiavelique et clairvoyant. Le génie du mal, le plus grand psychopathe que le monde n'est jamais connue. Aussi poétique que cela puisse paraître, c'est ce que je ressens. Faire couler le sang, voir ce magnifique fluide pourpre qui rend terriblement fou.

Je suis le Joker ! Pleurez mes chères petits, trembler devant moi ! Suppliez moi de vous épargner ! Craignez en ma personne ! Goûtez à l'ampleur de ma folie !

Ma face blanche était visible sous la clarté de la lune, mon sourire étendu jusqu'aux joues ainsi que la brillance de mes yeux. La ville était en feu, et rien ne semblait empêcher le cours des flammes de tout détruire sur son passage. Je laissais libre ma langue courir autour de mes lèvres boursouflées puis regardait avec une fascination malsaine la beauté que j'ai rendu à cette ville.

Et pourquoi cette obsession envers l'anarchie ? Pour devenir riche ? Certains pensent que je suis une ordure qui tue pour l'argent. À vrai dire, l'odeur du précieux papier ne flatte en rien mes narines . Non, moi, ce qui m'intéresse au plus haut point c'est de convertir la ville, ma ville en une et unique religion. L'anarchie.

Il suffit d'un petit tour de magie et tadaaaa ! belle pagaille en perspective ! Rien de plus simple ! Voilà qui devrait faire sortir tôt ou tard la chauve-souris de son trou.

Gotham, Ô Gotham, ma belle ville. Hier tu n'étais encore qu'une piètre citadelle , entre les mains du bien et de la prospérité, ce n'était qu'une question de jours et temps avant que tu ne deviennes mienne. Mais aujourd'hui Je suis de retour et aujourd'hui le chaos demeure à présent ton unique ami.

HAHAHAHA ‼!

« Baty, Baaaaaaatyyyy ? » Ô Baty, que fais tu ma chère petite chauve-souris. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas sauver ta ville qui se meurt dans les flammes ? Où es-tu passé ? Pourquoi disparaître de la surface de la terre du jour au lendemain ? Ô Baty, mon brave Baty, tu reviendra, quand ? Nul ne peut le savoir, mais tu reviendra, comme toujours.

Un rire loufoque se libéra de ma gorge, puis continua de errer dans les rues désolés et chaotiques de Gotham.

 **A suivre ..**

 **Un piètre prologue que je vous laisse là. Pardonnez moi. Très court, je sais. Le chapitre 1 sera nettement plus long ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà le premier chapitre en ligne, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)**

Harleyquinnlilimonster **: Trop contente de te revoir dans cette nouvelle fic :D j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, toi qui adore le sadisme.**

beranger **: Merci pour ta review ! Je viens de lire ta fic et laissée un commentaire ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Quelle déchéance ! Et dire que je m'amusais si bien avec Baty ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça sera termine de la sorte ? Pourquoi me m'a-t-il pas laissé tomber dans le vide ? Pourquoi faut-t-il que Baty soit tellement … Baty ?! Ô Sulpice ! Quelle déchéance ! Moi qui me faisait une joie de mourir ce soir là. Et maintenant, que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je vais rester alterné pour le restant de mes jours dans cet asile, en compagnie de taré et de médecin qui croient pouvoir un jour me guérir ? Quel perte de temps inutile ! Je suis incurable et je sais de quoi je parle ! Quelle déliquescence ! Honte à moi, le grand, le puissant Joker, psychopathe de tout les temps !

Ô Baty, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi simpliste ? Baty Baty Baty ! Maudite chauve-souris ! Ce soir là, tu t'es bien joué de moi, mais crois moi que je n'ai pas encore sorti ma dernier carte du jeu.

Assis à l'arrière d'un vulgaire fourgon, je pouvais voir avec joie, les regards apeurés des policiers. Portant sur moi une camisole, et après plusieurs injections de calmant, j'étais totalement privé de liberté de mouvement. Juste pour le plaisir, je leur lança un de mes plus beau et grand sourire sadique, dévoilant mes dents jaunâtres et irrégulières. Ce sourire eut l'effet voulu. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul spectaculaire. Un rire loufoque sortit par la suite de ma gorge. L'effet que je donnais aux gens me rendait tout simplement… Dingue.

Je restais néanmoins concentrer sur un plan d'évasion. Oui, il était grand temps pour moi de faire des plans. Oh, je sais, cela va probablement vous paraître étrange, mais j'en ai assez d'être comme un chien qui court après les voitures sans vraiment savoir où cela va m'emmener. Non, il était grand temps d'agir. Le plan d'évasion devrai être spectaculaire comme l'apothéose de ma personne ! je devais donner une bonne leçon à ces habitants de Gotham, mais encore plus à Baty.

Une rikiki cellule. Il fallait s'y attendre, avec supplément voisins emmerdeurs a côté, encore mieux ! Je me lécha les lèvres puis examina lentement mon nouveau chez-moi. C'était une cellule très sombre, sans fenêtre, bien entendu, avec pour seuls meubles une couchette fine comme une planche, une chaise et un petit bureau. La pièce comportait une vitre teintée, je pouvais voir mon reflet et étais certain que des bouffons étaient en train de me regarder à ce moment même.

Alors que je m'apprêtais de m'allonger afin de faire le tri dans mon esprit tordu, la porte vint à s'ouvrir, laissant place à trois gardes accompagné d'un homme portant une blouse blanche, lunettes aux yeux. Déjà l'heure de ma consolation ?! Ils ne perdent pas de temps ici !

\- Allez le clown, il est grand temps que l'on te soigne ! Avait-dit un des garde qui sans le savoir, venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Le médecin s'approcha doucement vers moi puis para au cas où la situation deviendrai critique, une seringue dans ses petites mains tremblotantes. Pathétique. Il s'installa sur une chaise, en face de moi, posa sur ses genoux un bloc note et un stylo à plume qui vagabondait gracieusement dans ses mains.

\- Bien. Commença-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes puis relevant sa tête en avalant sa salive, comme ci que cela l'aiderai à garder son sang froid. Nous allons commencer. Je suis le Docteur Planté Tristan. Je suis votre psychologue personnel et ici pour vous aider à aller mieux. Mais pour commencer, je me dois de connaître votre nom.

Je ne disait rien, déjà agacé par la situation, je claqua ma langue contre mon palais puis pencha légèrement ma tête sur le côté. Les médecins son décidément tous les mêmes. Ils te posent les mêmes questions, note tout ce que tu dis en croyant que cela les aideraient à mieux cerner le patient. Peut-être quavec d'autre personne ça marche, mais pas avec moi. Il le comprendra très vite.

J'observais cet homme, chaque expression de son visage. Rien qu'à le voir, je dévinais déjà son caractère. Sa mâchoire crispée, ses mains moites, ses yeux qui évitaient mon regard, il était nerveux de nature. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de lui encore plus facilement que je ne l'aurai pensé. Le tout était de le rendre fou, et sa, je savais parfaitement le faire. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mon visage, puis instantanément la bouche de ma victime se crispa. Il avala sa salive puis joua avec ce stylo plume qui me paraissait grandement intéressant.

\- Et si tu me file ton stylo plume en échange humm ? Ma voix avait subitement tranchée le silence qui avait eu lieu. Je pouvais voir la surprise de ce médecin se lire sur son visage puis un rapide regard sur l'objet qui m'intéressait.

\- Je ne parlerai pas affaire avec vous. En tant que supérieur, vous devez m'obéir en répondant à toutes mes questions qui vous seront posées.

À ses mots, je ne pouvais le retenir de rire. Mon rire loufoque et sournois qui devait s'étendre à des kilomètres avait pour don de mettre ma victime mal à l'aise. Ô Baty, Ô Baty, pourquoi nest tu pas ici avec moi ? et pourquoi suis-je toujours en train de penser à toi ? Sors de ma tête maudite chauve-souris !

\- Tu veux savoir d'où viennent ces cicatrices ? Cette question...AHA. Cette question qui avait pour effet d'effrayer mes victimes. Je lui aurai bien fait un joli sourire sur son visage, hélas, pas de couteau sur moi. Quel échec ! Pas amusant du tout !

Le médecin ignora ma question puis se redressa. Je le vis gribouiller dans son bloc note puis ne pus m'empêcher de rouler les yeux.

\- Tu sais, tu me fais étrangement pensé à mon paternel. Mais tu ne sais pas encore à quel point je le haïssais. Un large sourire machiavélique apparaissait sur mon visage. Je le vis relever doucement la tête puis froncer des sourcils.

\- Intéressant. Décrivez moi quelque chose, comme une enfance pour commencer.

Je jouais avec mes doigts puis regardais de temps à autre son stylo qui glisser gracieusement entre ses doigts. Pour le moment, il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet sans valeur importante, mais entre mes mains, il en deviendrai très vite une arme. Je me redressais à mon tour un peu plus sur ma chaise puis passa rapidement un coup de langue autour de mes lèvres. Je me suis mît à jouer dans son jeu puis constata que ses yeux masqués par des lunettes me fixèrent.

\- Vous avez vraiment sauvé la vie d'une petite fille de la noyade ? Demanda ce médecin, halluciné par ce que je venais de raconter.

Un rire aiguë et perçant s'échappa de ma bouche.

\- Comme tu es naïf ! Il est bien trop facile de te manipuler, doc. Tellement que je finis par me lasser à la longue.

Le médecin comma un violent coup sur la table avant de se ressaisir immédiatement. Voyant son agacement, un autre rire s'échappa.

\- Sachez le clown que je suis loin très loin d'être dupe ! Si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui il vaudrai mieux pour vous que vous cessez de mentir et d'essayer de manipuler autrui !

Instantanément, j'ai plaqué mes mains au niveau de mon torse puis pris un air faussement offensé.

\- Moi ? Mentir ? Mais je n'ai fait que raconter une enfance, comme tu me la demandé, tu n'avais pas précisé, doc.

\- IL SUFFIT ! ET CESSEZ DE ME TUTOYER VOUS ME DEVEZ DU RESPECT !

\- Daccord, comme vous…. Comme tu voudra !

Je dévoila mes dents jaunes puis un éclat de rire de ma part se faisait de nouveau entendre. Je le voyais, dépité, en train de se caresser négligemment l'arête de son nez puis finit par essuyer ses lunettes avec sa chemise. « _Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? »_ Avais-je chuchoté pendant qu'il essayé de reprendre son calme.

\- Dis moi, doc, ne trouve-tu pas qu'il fait un triste temps pour planter ? HAHA !

Celui-ci ayant comprit que son nom et celui de famille venaient de servir dans ma blague, et ne pouvant plus supporter une blague de plus, il se leva, énervé, quitta la salle en jurant. Satisfait de cette victoire, je me suis mît à applaudir avant de tomber lourdement sur un matelas dur comme de la pierre.

 **OoO**

Les jouèrent passèrent inexorablement à l'asile, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ma ville, au Batman, et aux heures perdues à rester ici à rien faire. Quel gâchis ! Le temps est pourtant si précieux ! Deux mois que je suis enfermé dans ce troue à ras ! En deux mois énormément de choses aurai pu se produire. Peut être qu'à cette heure ci, je serai dans une banque pour un braquage ? Ou alors en train de dessiner de jolis sourires sur des minois ? Je posait lourdement ma tête contre le coin de la table tout en respirant par le nez. « Un plan. Il me fallait un plan ! Un plan un plan un plan un plaaaaan ! »

Ce n'est qu'au bout du 3 éme moi que le docteur Plante Tristan a démissionné, sous motif que je lui avait rendu totalement fou. Heureux de la situation, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dérober sa plume et cachée dans un coin de ma cellule. « Un jour tu me servira. » Avais-je murmuré de manière sadique en touchant le bout de la plume. Tellement d'idée noires me passèrent à l'esprit.

Un jour, alors que j'essayais de chasser mon ennuie, des bruits de pas, de talons pour être précis se faisaient entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent pile au niveau de ma cellule. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant plaça a une charmante jeune médecin accompagnée de trois garde. Elle me salua puis s'installa sur une chaise qui lui était destinée. Je pouvais voir ses yeux bleus et perçant plonger dans ceux sombres des miens. Elle avait les cheveux blonds comme blé, une peau très blanche et semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Une silhouette mince sans formes mise en reliefs. Elle était très belle, mais semblait si peu sur d'elle même. Les gardes quittèrent ma cellule mais restait a proximité afin de surveiller que tout ce passera bien pendant ma consultation.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Quinzel.

Et voilà c'est partit mon kiki. Les mêmes questions, toujours les mêmes questions, à croire que les médecins de cet asile se sont tous transformés en robot. Recrachant toujours les mêmes phrases, la même posture, ce même regard. Un ennuie total ! Pendant toute la consultation, je n'avais pas dit un mot, laissant le soit disant docteur Quinzel parler et répondre à mes questions à ma place. Je baillais de temps à autres, montrant que sa présence était des plus ennuyeuse.

Les jours passèrent et je commencait à m'habituer de sa présence. Certes, elle n'avait en rien les qualités requises pour me faire rire et passer du bon temps, mais elle était avant tout une femme, et d'après ce que j'ai pu cerner en elle, elle était facile. La flatterie, voilà ce que je devais faire. Ce n'est qu'au bout qu'un certain temps que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle serai la clé de mon évasion !

Un rire machiavélique sortit de ma bouche.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit alors que j'étais allongé dans sa couchette, plongé dans une profonde rumination quant à la meilleure façon de m'évader d'ici en laissant évidement des traces derrière moi. Je me tourna vers les gardes, puis passa un rapide coup de langue autour de mes lèvres.

\- Lève-toi, le clown. Il est grand temps de prendre une douche !

A contre coeur je me leva puis continua mon rictus avec ma langue. Les gardes vérifiaient que ma camisole était bien mise puis m'accompagnèrent dans les salles de douche publique. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. L'eau était évidemment froide et un savon d'occasion avait était mît à disposition. Je prenais soin de ne pas mouiller mon visage, même si une grosse partie de mon maquillage n'était plus là. Merde, voilà ce qui me manquait, du maquillage ! Je demanderai au docteur Quinzel de m'en filer à la prochaine consultation.

Après avoir fini, les gardent virent me chercher puis m'amenèrent aussitôt dans ma cellule. Dans les couloirs, j'ai croisé le docteur Quinzel en train de discuter avec un de ses collègues. Elle me fit, un petit mouvement de la main suivit d'un sourire discret m'étaient destinés. Je passa rapidement ma langue autour de mes lèvres, puis une fois la porte de ma cellule refermée, un repas m'attendais au coin de la table. Un vulgaire morceau de pain, une soupe et un yaourt. Le même repas, les mêmes saveurs.

 **À suivre ...**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre prend fin Laissez moi une review ! :D**

 **Je publierai la suite très bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

-Aaaaaah, docteur Quinzel, quel plaisir réel de te revoir. Ma voix venait de percer le silence qui avait eu lieu au moment où elle entra dans ma cellule.

\- Bonjour … Asseyez-vous. Nous allons commencer l'entretien.

Cette voix ! Cette même phrase ! Et ce calme exaspérant. Je passa furtivement ma langue sur mes lèvres puis inspira bruyamment. Je me laissa tomber sur ma chaise puis posa lourdement mes coudes sur la table, le regard posé sur ma jolie psychiatre.

\- Bien, cela fait un moment que l'on se voit, et je ne connais toujours pas votre nom. Tout le monde ici vous appel le Joker, mais quel été votre nom d'origine ?

Quest-ce que je disais ... Toujours les mêmes questions. Bientôt elle va me demander ce que cela me fait de rester cloîtrer dans ce trou à rat ! J'en suis sur hummmm...

\- Je n'en est pas. Tout ce qui appartient à mon passé est mort. Mais tu peux m'appeler Mister J.

\- Très bien, Mister J. Que ressentez-vous lorsque vous êtes enfermé jours et nuits dans cette cellule ? De l'ennuie ?

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Les medecins sont si prévisibles. Un ennui.

\- Et vous ? Cela ne vous ennuie pas de toujours devoir poser les mêmes questions en espérant une réponse concrète ? Hum ?

Je pouvais voir les yeux de ma jolie psychiatre se froncer. Elle cripsa légèrement sa mâchoire puis remit ses lunettes noires en place.

\- Cela fait partit de mon boulot, Mister J.

\- Tuer fait également partit de mon Job, doc. Avais-je répondu en élargissant mon sourire ce qui provoqua comme des frissons de nervosités chez elle. Quel est ton nom hein ? Il commence par H … Hummm, Hélène ?

Je pouvais voir un petit sourire au coin de celle ci se dessiner.

\- Mon nom est Harleen. Vous étiez presque. Bon, vous me dites que tuer fait partit de votre Job, mais que ressentez-vous lorsque vous ….tuez ?

Ce que je ressens ma petite ? Hummm un plaisir immense. Mais attend ... A-t-elle bien dit Harleen ? Harleen Quinzel ? Hahaha ! J'en deviens hilaire tout d'un coup !

\- Harleen Quinzel… Arlequin… Quelle coïncidence ! Si l'on y travail un peu, cela donne Harley Quinn.

Un rire loufoque s'échappa de moi, j'étais tellement pilé d'euphorie et d'hystérie que je tomba de ma chaise puis continua de rire malgré que je sois allongé au sol. Le docteur Quinzel remit son bloc note sur ses genoux puis prit un air ennuyé.

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le faire remarquer, mais si cela vous amuse, tant mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais réussis à calmer mon hystérie. Je passa un rapide coup de langue autour de ma bouche puis avança ma tête vers celle de ma psychiatre. Ses yeux bleus vinrent se loger dans les miens.

\- Cela ne te déranges pas, si je t'appelle Harley ?

\- Je préférerais docteur Quinzel. Répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- Très bien …. Harley Quinn.

Ma psychologue ne releva pas ma feinte, elle se contenta juste de relire ses notes.

\- Dis moi, charmante demoiselle, pourrais-tu me rendre un immense service humm ?

Elle releva doucement les yeux pour les poser sur moi. Son regard était mielleux et curieux à la fois.

\- C'est à dire ?

De la curiosité ? Enfin ! cela montre qu'elle n'est pas aussi robotisée que je le croyais.

\- Pourrais-tu m'apporter du maquillage ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que les gens découvre mon véritable visage.

Elle se leva puis rangea son bloc note dans son sac.

\- Je suis navrée, mais je dois d'abord en informer le personnel.

Ma langue claqua contre mon palais. J'avais la mauvaise impression de recevoir un refus de sa part.

\- Inutile, il refusera.

\- Je vais essaye. Qui ne tante rien n'a rien.

 _Et moi, le refus ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire, ma petite. Ne pas me donner ce que je désir te coûtera très très chère._

\- En effet. Je passa un coup de langue sur mes lèvres. Déjà terminé ? moi qui m'amusais si bien avec toi. Avais-je dit d'une voix faussement déçue lorsque je la vis avancer vers la sortie. Sac à la main.

Elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans les miens puis ouvrit la bouche. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui s'était détaché de son chignon strict. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

L'entretien était fini, avant même que ma psychiatre ne parte une phrase sorti de ma bouche. « Reviens moi vite ! Ma petite Harley me manquera » ma clé, l'unique moyen de m'évader me manquera.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas de si tôt, Mister J. Je parts pensant trois semaine avec mon fiancé. Bonne soirée à vous.

Cette dernier phrase me laissa béa. J'ai dû prendre beaucoup sur moi pour ne pas laisser la colère reprendre le dessus. 3 semaines sans elle, sans ma clé, la seule personne qui me fera tôt ou tard sortir d'ici ? Non, cela ne se passerai pas de cette façon. Tandis que je caressais doucement mon stylo plume des idées noires me vint à l'esprit. Et si elle ne partait pas finalement ? Et si quelque chose de malheureux arriverai à son cretin de fiancé et qu'elle soit obligée de rester ?

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur mon visage. Son fiancé devait mourir. De mes mains ? Certes non, je suis dans ce trou a rat ! Mais la ville de Gotham empeste de policiers corrompus et feront tout ce que je leur ordonnerai. Hélas, pour me faire sortir d'ici, il était bien plus compliqué, a croire que l'asile ai changé ses méthodes de sécurité. Il doit s'en dire que le lui ai donné du fil à retordre ! Jamais personne n'ai réussi de s'évader aussi facilement que moi. Ahahahah !

Un des type qui surveillait les cellules travaillait dans le temps pour moi. Il va s'en dire que lui non plus ne pourra jamais me faire sortir de ce taudis, mais tuer quelqu'un demeurait plus plausible.

\- 100 000 dollars pour me liquider ce bon à rien.

Mon ex homme de main éclata de rire puis s'approcha de la cellule.

\- Qui me dit que tu tiendra parole ?

Je passa un rapide coup de langue sur les lèvres puis pencha ma tête. Mes yeux sombres transperçaient ceux clairs du garde. Je pouvais le voir avec satisfaction trembler sous mon regard revolvers. L'effet était immédiate et personne encore n'était capable de garder son sang froid face à la monstruosité et à la noirceur de mes yeux. Ni même le docteur Quinzel.

\- T'es 100 000 dollars, tu les aura très bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse. Pour pour l'heure, cet homme doit mourir. Je suis un homme de parole, rappel toi.

Je pouvais voir mon homme de main froncer les sourcils puis réfléchir. Il posa une main ferme sur un des barreaux de ma cellule puis hocha la tête. Un sourire euphorique et machiavélique s'étira de tout son long sur mon visage meurtri. Un ricanement loufoque et noir se faisait alors entendre jusqu'aux couloirs sombres et froid de l'asile.

Mon rire percuta les oreilles des autres. Plusieurs fois on me donnait des coups pour que j'arrête cette euphorie. Le problème, enfin problème, pour moi il n'y avait aucun problème ! C'est pour eux que cela posait un réel problème ! était le fait que plus on m'ordonnait d'arrêter que celui ci perdurait. Ce fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'ils ont fini par comprendre qu'il était impossible de me " corriger. "

La nuit tomba. Du moins j'imaginais vu que le repas venait d'être servit. Étant dans une petite cellule, au sous sol, dans le noir, sans aucune fenêtre, je ne pouvais distinguer le jour et la nuit que lors de mes consultations et repas. Ici, ils ne servent le repas qu'une fois par jours c'est à dire, le soir. Et mes séance de psychologie, le matin à 8 heure.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je m'affalais sur mon lit, dur comme la roche, puis sortit de sous mon oreiller mon stylo plume. Mon seul ami, ma seule arme. Avant de dormir, je n'oubliais jamais de remettre à sa place, de peur qu'un garde me voit avec cet objet dans les mains.

Le lendemain matin, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me réveilla.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si jamais il y a un problèmes je vous appel. Avais murmurée ma psychologue, probablement à un des gardes.

\- D'accord, je reste dans le couloir devant la porte au cas ou !

Celle ci entra dans ma cellule puis je constata qu'elle avait les yeux rougies, des cernes, une tête fatiguée et tiré. « Il l'avait fait. » Compris-je. À mon tour maintenant de jouer. La clé était de jouer le rôle du patient attristé et attentionné envers son médecin. Rien de plus facile ! Jouer la comédie était l'histoire de ma vie. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Elle commença sa consultation avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle bafouait dans ses questions et avait l'air ailleurs, je pouvais le voir dans son regard. Elle lâcha quelque fois des soupires puis ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne s'en apercevait.

\- Cela ne va pas, ma petite ? Le timbre de ma voix semblait être la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Comme ci qu'elle voulait captiver mon intention depuis le début, que je remarque sa tristesse. Elle avait besoin d'être épaulée, et je serai celui qui viendra à sa détresse. « La libérté est proche ! Très proche ! Ô Baty Baty Baty ! Ô Gotham ! Ma ville ! Très bientôt nous nous retrouverons ! »

A peine avais-je posé cette question que ma psychologue tomba dans mon piège et sanglota. J'inspira un bon coup puis prit un air de chien battu.

\- Et bien ma petite, pourquoi ces larmes si soudaines ?

Elle continua dans ses sanglots puis posa son regard attristé et désemparé dans le mien.

\- Mon fiancé est mort !

Ma bouche c'est tout de suite ouverte puis mes lèvres tremblaient. J'attrapa ses mains puis caressa leurs dos d'une étrange douceur. Je pouvais la sentir son coeur se serrer puis entendre des hoquets de tristesses.

\- Je suis profondément désolé. Puis -je …. Savoir …. De … Quoi … Il est mort ?

Elle pleura de plus belle puis libéra ses mains des miennes pour les posa sur son visage de porcelaine brisé. Au fond de moi, une joie immense était en train d'envahir min corps, mais physiquement parlant, je jouais au mieux la comédie pour pouvoir mieux me la mettre dans la poche.

« Ô Harley, ma petite Harley, je suis navré que la situation se déroule de cette façon, je n'ai rien contre toi, ma petite jolie petite poupée délicate, mais dans l'histoire, tu n'es qu'un pion, ma clé, mon unique espoir à ma liberté. Ô ma petite , si tu peux savoir à quel point je suis heureux en ce moment même, je pleure. Oui je pleure… De rire. »

\- Il a eu un accident de voiture .. _Snif_.. Un type lui est rentré dedans et .. Et …. Elle se remit à sangloter, tellement fort que cela en était presque insupportable.

\- Voyons, voyons ma petite, ne te discrédites pas à ce point, c'est tout bonnement pitoyable, tu es tellement belle, ne vint pas à gâcher cette qualité rare humm ?

Soudain, je pouvais voir son regard changer. Comme une autre lueur avait naquit dans ses irises. Elle arrêta immédiatement ses pleures puis, Ô surprise, je vis un petit sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Vous me trouvez… Belle ?

\- Évidement. Doute-tu de ta beauté ? « Tu rigoles ? Tu es laide ! Avec cette grossière coiffure, ses lunettes noire ne te mets strictement pas en valeur. » Bien sûr que tu es belle, magnifique même.

Instantanément elle se mît à rire, un rire qui s'avérait partir dans les aiguës les plus insupportables qu'il soit. Elle posa ses mains sur mes miennes puis m'adressa un de ces regard qui signifiait que … Que j'étais trop trop fort !

\- Merci Mister J, pour avoir su me remonter le moral.

Un large sourire étira mes joues meurtries.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, elle revint pour ma consultation. Elle était venue cette fois ci coiffée différemment, puis portait du maquillage sur ses yeux et lèvres. Lorsqu'elle parlait, un ton mielleux et presque insupportable sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait cessé de me poser des questions stupides puis s'intéressait plus à ma vie en me tutoyant. Son regards était admiratif, et comme une lueur enfantine sortait de ses irises. Étrangement, le crime, mon humour noir, ne lui faisait plus rien. J'avais réussi à hypnotiser mon médecin, elle était totalement entre mes mains et pouvait faire tout ce que je voulait d'elle. Comme une marionnette, je pouvais la contrôler. Même qu'elle m'avait finalement apportée mon maquillage.

Un soir, alors que je dormais profondément, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent pile poile devant ma cellule. La grille s'ouvrit laissant derrière elle un grincement semblable à celui d'une chauve souris.

\- Baty.. Que fais tu ici ?

Soudain un petit ricanement se faisait entendre. Une euphorie aiguë et insupportable, puis une silhouette qui m'était familière avançait doucement vers moi . D'une finesse irréelle, portant un costume d'Arlequin, je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de me lever du lit afin de contempler ce qu'il y avait à voir. Harley. Je la vis sourire puis pencher légèrement la tête dans la pénombre, faisant tinter ses grelots, puis se mît à rire. Elle alluma la lumière de la lampe qui était à mon chevet puis …

\- Surprise ‼ Tadaaaaa ‼! Harley Quinn pour te servir !

Son visage était barbouillée de maquillage, ses yeux bleue maquillés d'un noirs brillant, un sourire machiavélique, puis de fines couettes blondes qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa poitrine.

\- Je suis venu te sauver ! Tu vas retrouver ta liberté !

« Liberté. Avait elle dit liberté ? Ai-je donc réussi ? Suis-je aussi … Bon que cela ? Hahahahaha liberté ! Je vais être libre ! Je vais pouvoir donner à Gotham cette criminalité qui me hante jour et nuit ! Et retrouvé min très cher Baty et lui faire mordre la poussière ! oui je vais le faire COUINER pour s'être joué de moi ! »

« Ô Harley, ma très cher Harley, jamais je ne serai arrivé sans toi. Mais que dis-je ? Non. Tout cela ne vient pas d'elle. Il est de mon génie rien d'autre ! Pas de cette poupée fragile à qui il serai bien trop facile de détruire ! Harley Harley Harley. La partie de plaisir toiche à sa fin. Mais que ferais-je de toi une fois libre ? Te garder ? Impensable. Te tuer ? Si tu ne me donne pas le choix.

Alors que tout commençait à devenir amusant et intéressant, je n'ai eu pas le temps de franchir le seul de la porte qu'un des garde brisa cet espoir.

Harley se débattait sauvagement, comme une lionne qui se battait pour la liberté. Alors qu'elle tua le premier garde, 3 autres vinrent à la rescousse puis un avait réussi à lui planter une seringue dans sa cuisse afin de la calmer. Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement, sans jamais quitter me quitter du regard.

\- Naaaaaah … Arrêtez ‼ monstre ! Lâchez moi … Joker … Non Joker … Libérez le .. Joker … Jo…

Une fois endormit un garde ouvrit une de ses paupière afin de s'assurer qu'elle dorme vraiment. Et c'était le cas.

\- Escortez moi cette cinglée ! Mais d'où sort-elle ?!

\- Cela ne peut qu'être un des personnel de l'asile. Personne d'autre ne peut s'infiltrer ici sans être vu.

\- Qu'on lui hôte son masque et que ça saute ‼

Je pouvais voir les 3 gardes reculer de surprise en voyant la personne qui se cachait sous ce masque. Tous furent surpris de voir que la douce docteur Quinzel finirai un jour à succomber sous la folie. Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage, suivit d'un rire froid et loufoque. Ce soir là, je n'avais pas eu ma liberté, mais avait obtenu autre chose, une chose bien meilleur, peu être. Que je pouvais décidément transformer n'importe qui. Même un coeur aussi pure que cette poupée blonde.

Je pouvais voir les regards agacés des gardes.

\- Qu'allons nous faire de ce clown ?!

\- Qu'on lui trouve un autre psychiatre, pour l'heure, shootez le aux médocs !

\- Et de cette folle ?

\- Elle sera virée et jugée pour son acte.

 **À suivre ..**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Les jours passèrent et plus de nouvelles de mon ancienne psychiatre. Une dizaine de médecin on essayé de prendre sa place. Rare furent ceux qui ont tenu plus de deux jours . Je l'ai ai tous rendu fous, un par un. Comment je fais ? À, vous voulez le savoir ? Vous voulez connaître mon secret ? Mais cela ne sera hélas pas possible. Un magicien, non que dis-je, un génie du mal ne révèle jamais ses tours.

Cela me prends souvent de parler à moi même ? Évidement. Comme vous le saviez, le suis fou, et la seule personne sur cet planète qui reste susceptible de me comprendre, est moi même. Ou alors mes victimes pour que je les épargnent. Ai-je déjà épargné une personne ? Non. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je choisit ceux que je dois tuer et ne recule jamais devant mes choix. Oui la vie offre une succession de choix. Et tuer en est un. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous pensez que j'agis de la sorte uniquement parce que je suis un psychopathe ? Humm. Laissez moi vous donner un exemple. Avant d'aller vous coucher, vous choisissez la veille les vêtements que vous voulez mettre, n'est-ce pas ? Jusque ici vous me suivez ? Et bien pour moi c'est la même chose. Avant de passer à l'action, je choisis qui mourra le lendemain et de quelle manière. Oui parce qu'il est très important de bien réfléchir à la manière que vous allez tuer une personne.

Vous me prenez pour un fou et un sadique ? Je confirme, je suis fou et sadique. Mais avant tout un expert dans l'art du crime !

\- Dis moi le clown quand tu aura terminé avec ton délire, pour que je puisse t'emmener dans la salle neurologique !

Ah c'est médecins. Ils persistent encore à croire qu'en me foutant dans le crâne des files et du courant pourrait un jour le guérir. Mais pourquoi diable ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que je suis incurable ‼ Combien de fois faudrait que je le répète ?!

\- Allez on l'embarque ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire d'attendre la fin de ses stupides monologues ! Vous trois tenez moi ce clown, moi je préviens le docteur Smit !

Des files, des machines partout. Un coup de courant et une lumière blanche aveuglante me brouilla l'esprit. Je me réveilla quelques heures après, dans ma cellules avec un plateau repas sur ma table. Ah ‼ Ils ont changé le menue ! a la place de cette maudites soupe au poisson, une purée et … Berke ! A la carotte. De mieux en mieux.

Alors que je mangeais tranquillement mon repas, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Je pouvais reconnaître qu'ils s'agissait des claquement de talons. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, des chuchotement se faisaient entendre. Étant bien trop épuisé, je n'avais pas eu la force d'écouter, après avoir terminé mon dîner mon corps se leva sans que je ne puisse le contrôler puis s'étala sur le matelas. Je laissais libre min esprit vagabonder puis m'endormi pratiquement tout de suite.

Avant de fermer les yeux, la dernière image qui avait occupée mon esprit était le visage endormit de ma petite Harley. Avais-je de l'affection pour elle ? Certes non. Je n'ai d'affection pour personne, mais elle aurai pu être cette clé. Elle a agis de manière si lamentable ! à cause de sa stupidité, je pouvais dire adieu à mon plan d'échappement puis en chercher un autre. Cette fois-ci je me débrouillerai seul.

 **OoO**

\- Faites un effort. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez sur cette feuille ?

Cela fait maintenant 15 minutes qu'il essaye de me faire parler. Bla-bla-bla … Cause toujours mon gars, dailleurs ne la-t-on jamais dit que tu avais une sale gueule ? je suis même prêt à parier que tu es toujours célibataire. Et j'avais vu juste, aucune alliance aux doigts.

Sur son badge je pouvais voir qu'il était écrit : Docteur . C comme …. Charles ? vu sa tronche ce nom collait bien.

\- Dites moi, vous allez jouer à ce jeu pendant longtemps ? Oui parce que j'ai la curieuse impression que vous allez vous montrer muet durant toute la séance. N'est-ce pas ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

\- A vous de me le dire. Charles ?

Je pouvais voir un hoquet de surprise de la part du médecin. J'éclata aussitôt de rire, fier de ma réponse à ma devinette.

\- Je vois que j'ai à faire à un petit malin. Cela fera rire davantage monsieur si je lui fourni sur les champs une dose supplémentaire de calmant ?!

Mon rire s'arrêta au même moment qu'il est terminé sa phrase. Je pencha légèrement ma tête puis passa un rapide coup de langue sur mes lèvres. Ce rictus avait pour don de le dégouter. Pas une minutes ne se passait sans que ses yeux ne se posent sur mes célèbres cicatrice. Étaient-elle si intrigantes que cela ?

\- Tu veux savoir d'où viennent mes cicatrices ?

\- Non je ne veux rien savoir ! Ici c'c'est moi qui pose les questions pas vous ! Reprenons. Non, oublions avec cette feuille et passons directement aux questions plus importantes. En quoi tuer vous apporte du plaisir ?

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du médecin. Je lui adressais un de mes regard les plus noir et un sourire à glacer le sang. Le blanc sur mon visage et le noir sur mes yeux faisait un contraste effrayant. Lorsque mes victimes découvraient ma face macabre, il était très difficile de ne pas trembler. Ce dernier baissa son regard puis je pouvais voir avec satisfaction que sa mâchoire était crispé.

\- D'accord .. Essayons autre chose. Avez vous une famille ? Des personnes qui attendent que l'on vous soigne ?

Mes yeux étaient toujours plongeaient dans ceux du médecin puis celui ci gloussa lorsque mes lèvres se sont agrandi. Mes dents jaunes apparurent au même moment. Celui-ci se leva quitta la cellule pour vomir. Un fou rire s'échappa de ma gorge. J'étais hilare ! Le patron avait un réel don d'embaucher des mauviettes ! De faible nature incapable de garder leur sang froid.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tête aussi pale qu'un cadavre. Ses mains tremblaient et plusieurs fois son bloc not tombait à terre. Pathétique. Nerveux ? Oh intéressent. Et si je m'amusais encore un peu avec lui hein ?

\- Tu sais. Repris-je en me léchant furtivement les lèvres. Tu me fais penser à mon paternel.

\- Très bien bon, reprenons. À quel âge début vos premiers crimes ?

\- Je haïssais mon paternel. C'est a lui que je dois ces cicatrices. Tu veux savoir qui était mon père ?

Le médecin fronça les sourcils puis prenait de grandes inspirations pour ne pas craquer. On fait preuve de résistance ? Hummm j'adore ça !

\- Et bien, parlez, ne vous pris …

Un large sourire s'étira sur mon visage, dévoilant ainsi mon célèbre sourire mortel. Le psychologue évitait à chaque fois de poser les yeux sur moi lorsque j'agissais de la sorte, à croire que je l'avais profondément dégoûté. Il caressa l'arrête de son nez puis ne manqua pas de grimaçais lorsque je mettais à renifler fort puis à sourire constamment.

\- Mon père était un sadique, un ivrogne. Un soir alors qu'il était encore plus toc-toc que d'habitude …

\- Il suffit ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Émargiez moi les détailles.

\- Tu es bien fragile, je trouve. Et ça se dit psychologue ? Il faudrai peut-être changer de métier mon gars.

Le médecin était loin d'être vexé. À vrai dire celui ci semblait plus coriace que les précédents que j'ai eu. Oh, je sais pertinemment qu'un jour il finira de la même manière que les autres, à savoir fou, mais dans combien de temps ? Ma patience avait des limites. Je joue un moment puis une fois que je deviens lasse, je passe à l'action.

\- Et Hummm, comment va le docteur Quinzel hein ?

La mâchoire du psychologue se crispa puis sans même sans rendre compte son stylo à plume tomba à terre. Mes yeux passèrent de ses mains ses yeux. Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage, avant de me redresser un peu plus sur ma chaise.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dises ? Elle est devenue folle à cause de vous ! L'asile à perdue un des plus brillant médecin à cause de votre folie ! Vous êtes satisfait ?

Je ne répondai pas. Est-ce que j'étais satisfait d'avoir rendu fou un médecin ? La réponse aurai était sans hésiter un oui. Mais le docteur Quinzel était l'espérance que j'attendais. Même si aujourd'hui elle ne sert plus à rien, dans le passé elle aurai pu devenir un véritable pion dans l'histoire. Il faut impérativement qu'une autre femme de son âge, aussi manipulable que stupide devienne mon médecin, ainsi je vais pouvoir utiliser ses sentiments contre ma volonté. Mais où trouver cette personne qui sera capable d'être séduite par un gras comme moi ? Ma langue caressa mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en préoccupe pendant que le médecin me posait encore des questions.

« Parole et parole et parole et … parle toujours tu m'intéresses, bouffon. »

\- Bon, je conclus que vous ne voulez plus répondre à mes questions. « Ah ! Tu conclus bien. Mais pas assez vite à mon goût. » Nous reprendrons cette séance pour plus tard.

Sur ce, il quitta ma cellule, me laissant enfin seul. Ô solitude comme tu m'as manqué ! Je suis navré de t'avoir abandonné durant ces pitoyables et ennuyeuses minutes de ma si précieuse vie.

 **OoO**

Quelque fois, pour estomper mon ennui, il m''arrivais de me tailler les veine avec un verre en aluminium, faire ainsi couler ce magnifique fluide vitale, cette splendide couleur pourpre et écrire sur les murs de ma cellule " Why So Serious " en chantonnant.

\- Espèce de malade arrête tu vas te butter ! M'avait dit un garde qui regardait la scène, le visage dépité.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez tous, n'est-ce pas ? Mon timbre de voix était plutôt calme. Mais même malgré ce calme suffisait à faire peur à mon entourage. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, je faisais régner la crainte. »

\- Evidement que nous voulons que tu crèves face de clown ! Bête de foire ! Psychopathe !

Un éclat de rire suivit d'un tapage de main avait suffit à énerver le garde.

\- Continue de m'insulter ! J'adore ça ! Hummmmm…. Tu vois, regardes, je ne ressens plus la douleur physique. Je peux me taillader les veines sans rien ressentir en retour. Très poétique n'est-ce pas ?

Le garde ne semblait pouvoir plus supporter d'entendre mes blagues complètement aberrantes. Il ne manqua pas de lâcher de temps à autre un soupire qui en disait long vis à vis de mon comportement. « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? »

Le garde me regarda en levant un sourcil . Bien entendu, je savais pertinemment qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Il savait que je n'étais pas n'importe qui et pouvais facilement découvrir les moindres détailles sur chaque personne et étais capable de lire dans les pensées. Le génie du mal c'était moi. Certain me crois totalement fou, mais en réalité je déborde d'intelligence et de plans machiavéliques.

\- Calmes ta joie le psychopathe, tu as de la visite ‼

En effet un tout nouveau médecin entra dans ma cellule. Il me salua puis vint s'assoir en face de moi, sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

\- Encore un autre ? Je vais finir par devenir collectionneur de psychologue ! Avais-je dit en passant rapidement ma langue autour de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis que de passage. Je suis venu afin de m'assurer qu'une des stagiaire sera susceptible de vous prendre.

Une stagiaire ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Je lui adressa un sourire noir avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je vois que cela vous amuse…

Je lui adressa un autre de mes sourires mesquins. Le nouveau médecin crispa sa mâchoire un peu et me regardai dans les yeux, un sourcil levé. J'avais conscience que mon sourire était très subtil. Il analysait le comportement de ma victime. Il prit une simple respiration par le nez et se détendit calmant son esprit qui commençait à devenir nerveux. Je baissa un peu la tête et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je l'observai. Mon regard se posa sur celui du médecin puis éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis s'adossa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Celui-ci me dévisagea longuement, comme ci que cela était un réel privilège d'être en face de moi, moi, le plus grand criminel que Gotham ne connaîtra jamais !

Mon maquillage avait pour lui, et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs, quelque chose de dérangeant, il comprenait, à présent, la peur des citoyens de Gotham . Dans mon regard, Il pouvait voir la folie briller, la malice et de la méchanceté à l'état pur. Mes cheveux verdâtres qui tombaient lamentablement sur mes épaules était très gras salésiens empestaient l'essence, le tabas et le renfermé. Je voulais lui montrer toute mon aspect obscure et vis avec bonheur qu'il en avait presque peur.

\- Bon, je crois qu'elle va pouvoir vous gérer. Sur ses mots il quitta ma cellule, me laissant presque perplexe et triste. « Déjà ? Mais, on s'amusait si bien ‼ »

 **OoO**

Avant même qu'il ne quitte ma cellule qu'une voix féminine raisonna dans toute la pièce. Mon médecin précédent referma la grille avant de me prévenir que mon nouveau médecin se trouve de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée. Elle pouvait me voir, tandis que moi, non.

Des bruits de pas et le grincement d'une chaise se faisait entendre. Elle était là et m'observait j'en était certain !

\- Bonjour. Avant toute chose, des présentations s'imposent. Je suis le docteur Moon et je serai votre nouvelle psychologue durant ces deux semaines à venir. Avez vous des questions à me poser ?

Hummm, joli timbre de voix. Ni trop dans les aigüe, ni dans les graves. Je passa un bref coup de langue sur mes lèvres puis pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour essayer de la voir. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était m'on reflet dans le miroir.

\- Tu es bien différente, comparaît aux autres médecins. Avais-je dit en élargissant un de mes sourire qui normalement suffirait à la faire glousser.

Loin de là, elle répondit à ma question sans même changer l'intonation dans sa voix.

\- Et en quoi suis-je différente ?

Ah, me voilà obligé de répondre. Je ne pensais pas à ce qu'elle se montrerai curieuse. Tant mieux, la séance serai bien plus en ennuyeuse si javais à faire avec un de ces médecins robotisé.

\- Tu me demandes si j'ai des questions à poser, or, d'habitude ce sont les médecins qui en posent, pas les patients.

\- Je le sais, libre à moi de choisir ma méthode pour parvenir à vous soigner. Répondit-elle sans hésitation dans sa voix.

Elle semblait si sur d'elle. Ce calme dans le timbre dans sa voix en été presque énervant. Je claqua ma langue contre mon palais puis m'affala sur la table en chantonnant. Essayant de l'énerver. En vain. Elle était toujours aussi sereine, et patiente avec moi.

\- Tu n'écris pas ? Remarquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quel utilité ? Je n'ai las besoin de bloc note pour retenir tout ce que vous faites monsieur J.

\- Ahahaha ‼! Mais tu connais mon nom ⁈ Tu es décidément très différente des autres médecins. Pourquoi ne te montre tu pas pour que je puisse voir ton minois hein ?

Si elle était si sereine que cela, c'était sans doute le fait que je ne puisse pas la voir. Mais elle aurai déjà du craindre ma présence rien qu'en me voyant. Aucune réaction de crainte était visible dans sa voix.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela alors que je suis pertinemment que vous essayerai de me manipuler ?

Mon fameux sourire dément se dessina sur mes lèvres. Un sourire plein de dents jaunes. J'appuya mes coudes sur la table, levant les sourcils, provoquant à maquillage blanc des plis au niveau du front. Je pouvais voir mon visage à travers le miroir. Mes yeux noirs et entourés d'un maquillage tout aussi noir mit de façon grotesque, semblait enjoués par la situation. « Bien plus intelligente que je ne le pensais. »

\- Je ne vais pas essayé, petite. Je vais te manipuler. Un rire éclata. Un rire loufoque qui n'effraya en rien mon médecin. Déçu j'arrêta mon euphorie puis pris un air boudeur. « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?! pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi cet air si sérieux ‼? »

\- Au moins, vous êtes honnête. C'est une bonne qualité.

Honnête mais avant tout un manipulateur et un sadique, ma belle.

\- Voulez-vous savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ? Lui questionnais-je faisant allusion à mon éternel sourire .

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans votre jeux, monsieur J. Je vous demande de vous rassoir et de vous calmer.

Je leva simplement la tête et relâcha un rire trop fort et exagéré pour la situation. En voilà une femme avec du caractère ‼ Hahahaha.

\- On fait preuve de résistance ? J'adore ça. Allez, montre moi ton visage que je sache que je parle réellement avec un médecin et non avec un vulgaire miroir. Insistais-je en appuyant sur mon sourire machiavélique.

\- Je suis navrée, mais vous allez devoir y faire avec. Comme je l'ai si bien dit, mes méthodes sont très strictes, et je compte bien vous soigner. Et j'y arriverai.

Un autre fou rire éclata. Décidément elle était coriace. Et déterminée.

Un petit silence se passa avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Nous allons jouer à un jeu. Rien de plus simple.

Cette phrase éveilla en moi de la curiosité. Un jeu ? Avais-je bien entendu le mot jeu ? Hahaha cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas joué ! Elle tombe pile poile !

-Ça dépend en quoi consiste le jeu humm ?

-Les règles sont assez simples, je pose des questions, vous devez me répondre en toute honnêteté, et vis versa.

Intéressant. Jamais on ne m'avais proposé de jeu. Elle était définitivement différente des autres psychologie.

\- D'accord. Mais c'est moi qui commence !

\- Vous semblez motivé et content. C'est bien.

Un large sourire étira mon visage.

\- Je suis toujours partant lorsqu'il jouer doc. Surtout quand le jeu s'avère dangereux.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas dans celui-ci, monsieur J.

 **À suivre …**


End file.
